


Adonis in Furs

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Venus in Furs the movie, Bottom Bruce, I'm Sorry, M/M, Random title, Sort of PWP, but without porn, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 剧作家克拉克和剧院院长布鲁斯因为天气被困在了剧院里，他们开始试演克拉克的新剧——一个关于主人和仆人之间角色转换的虐恋故事。





	Adonis in Furs

**Author's Note:**

> 废话：Venus in Furs的安利文，有点春之觉醒的元素在里面。心血来潮，没有逻辑和文笔可言。

“克拉克肯特。”

有人在叫他的名字。

“对不起，露易丝……”

枕着自己双臂的克拉克瞬间将头抬起，使劲眨了眨眼然后摸索着自己的平光镜。露易丝叫他带着，好显示自己作为剧作家文化人的身份。克拉克一开始觉得并没有什么必要，但戴久了之后，他发现这副伪装使他被所谓爱好戏剧的上层人士忽略甚至轻视，反而能让他更留心自己的剧作，于是他也就留着这厚重又老土的眼镜了。

克拉克定眼在自己的手臂上，灯芯绒西装因为他睡梦时的磨蹭而花了一片，他知道现在他现在看起来一定十分可笑，因为通常枕在手臂上睡都会在额头留下一块红斑。可是克拉克无法在意了，因为他意识到刚刚叫醒他的那个声音不是他的经纪人的。

舞台的灯光足以够到前排的位置，正好也照清楚了眼前男人的轮廓和样貌。

“已经十点了。”那个男人开口说。

“对不起，韦恩先生。”

如果已经十点了，那他还在这里干什么？

‘偏见，克拉克。’他对自己说。布鲁西宝贝也许真的有那么几天会去在意手下的资产，包括这剧院。布鲁斯韦恩也来看过一两部他的话剧，只不过他好像更在意的是克拉克的经纪人，而不是他的剧本。

“我一定是在等最后一个演员来试演的时候睡着了，真是不好意思。”

“那你还要等吗？”韦恩问道。他穿着一件黑色的毛呢大衣，同样颜色的高领毛衣包住了他的脖子衬托出韦恩的白皙。他的手上拿着把还滴着水的伞，皮鞋上甚至乘着些许水珠，西装裤脚都被卷起来了，内里的黑色丝袜贴合着脚踝，即使雨迹沾濡加深了布料，克拉克仍能看见被撑开的丝袜下的皮肤和隆起的关节。

外面下雨了。

“我没有伞。”

韦恩翘起一边的眉毛。

克拉克咬住了自己的舌头。

“我不是那个意思……”

“我的车熄火了。”

“是这样吗。”

布鲁斯韦恩坐在了第一排的位置上，他们中间隔了条过道。

“这个鬼天气连一个的士也拦不到，我的管家也休假了。真是不幸。”韦恩说。

“那我猜我们暂时只能待在这里了。”克拉克翻着桌上的名单，里面列着来参加试镜的演员。还有一个人没有来，估计也是因为这个天气吧。

他现在这部在选角的话剧就是韦恩和他的剧院筹办的，而对于这种地方剧院，克拉克总是不太放心将自己的作品完全地交给院方的导演创作，更别说剧院院长还是布鲁斯韦恩了，这就是为什么他承担起了导演的职责。

“试演如何？”

“怕是不太好，还没有一个中意的演员。”他不是个喜欢抱怨的人，可惜出师不利，这次试演招来的演员要不就太露骨，要不就油腔滑调，而一些大牌演员直接拒绝了这部剧。然而克拉克一开始也预料到了这个结果。

“是关于什么的来着，你这次的剧？”

克拉克有些生气。他可是清楚地记得，是他自己踏踏实实地将剧本放到布鲁斯韦恩的面前的，而韦恩竟然在表明支持之后，连题材是什么都不知道。不过，他毕竟是布鲁斯韦恩，克拉克肯特也不期待什么。

“是关于十九世纪英国上流社会和下级……”

“啊，我记起来了。我喜欢这个剧本，”韦恩打断了他。“同性恋，还有……只是没想到肯特先生您会感兴趣。”

“怕是您想多了，”克拉克别开了眼。“这部剧是关于自我觉醒和解放的，也揭露了当代社会的弊端。但我也没想到您还读了剧本。”

“开个玩笑。我自然是读了，大作家也不要小看我了。”

“真是对不住。”克拉克叹出声，久坐和与韦恩对话一样疲累，以致于压抑了一天的闷气都夹杂在言语之中了。

“穿裘皮的维纳斯？”韦恩说。

克拉克惊讶地抬眼看他。“您知道？”他的灵感来源就是它。

“看了你的剧本之后，突然想起来的。”

“所以您是看过的。”

布鲁斯韦恩侧头注视着克拉克。

“为何如此关心我看没看过？”

克拉克本不应该这样激动的。回答不出来，他忍不住扶额揉了揉太阳穴。突然，他听见对面那个人动了，清脆的脚步声划开空气打破静默，同时也离他越来越近。克拉克的手突然僵住了，他的视线直直卡在面前的剧本上。悬起的心在喉间跳动，克拉克抿住了嘴。

最后，声音在桌旁停了。克拉克移开了手一抬眼就看见布鲁斯韦恩坐在桌角。

“韦恩先生？”

韦恩的身体前倾，一手轻轻横过来撑在了剧本上。动作带动衣料使其互相摩擦发出声音，这时克拉克才意识到整个剧场是多么地安静，他喉结一滚，口水咽下去的声音在克拉克耳边放大，他徒增的心跳似乎想要盖过那尴尬的声音，就怕韦恩听见。

“介意我试试吗？”

“什么？”

“那个角色。今天演员面试的角色。”

“仆人？”

“嗯。”

“呃。”

“反正现在没事干。”

“可是和您对戏的演员已经走了。”

“不是还有你吗，还有谁能比你更懂你笔下的角色了。”

“可是——”

布鲁斯韦恩抽走了他手下的剧本起身走向了舞台，似乎是不给克拉克另外的选择了。

克拉克肯特可从不知道布鲁斯韦恩对演戏有那么大的热情。

“叮——”

克拉克的手机响了，他从口袋里摸出一看，是露易丝的来电。

“喂，露易丝——”他赶紧起身走向出口。

他没有注意到的是身后布鲁斯韦恩盯着他背影的眼神。

*

“抱歉，刚刚是经纪人的电话。”克拉克推开门对着舞台喊着。剧场外的空气十分湿冷，且门外的雨声甚至差点洗刷走露易丝的声音，他们一时半会还离不开这个剧院。他小跑到舞台下他的桌边放下手机，抬头一看舞台却是有些讶异。

剧本里的道具都被准备好了。

“就等你了。”布鲁斯韦恩坐在上个剧组留下来的贵妃椅上看着他。

克拉克叹道：“好吧。”他迈上台阶走到了舞台前部。

“那我们就从第二幕第一场开始。”这是所有演员来面试都要演的一场戏。克拉克正准备回头去拿剧本，却想起剧本被韦恩拿走了。

“剧本可以还你。”韦恩似乎会读心，克拉克开始怀疑他夜里的行当不只是在剧院里可疑地走动。

“那你怎么办？”虽然这么说，可他还是接过了韦恩站起来并递过来的剧本。它是克拉克打出来的第一份，边角早已有了皱褶，些许页面也有着克拉克在重复翻看的夜晚里留下的咖啡渍。

“我背了一些，足够应付了。”

克拉克真的不明白为什么面前的这位亿万富翁要如此认真地对待，说着好像他真的要努力争取角色一般。他低头看着手里被卷起捏紧的剧本，沉重地合了眼皮。这不是时候，他也没有更多的耐心去面对一个失败的表演了。

正在他重新睁眼打算叫停一切的时候，面前的男人说话了。

“Master. ”

眼前肃穆却又带着点羞涩的青年抱着自己的手臂，似乎是对他身上的一切贵重事物感到不适，双腿紧张地绷直合拢。他含着下巴等待他的主人的命令，轻抿的双唇和低垂的眼角躲避着即来的命运，可他仍战战兢兢地站定在原地，他是如此的别扭和格格不入，但就是这样，他成为了最完美的化身。

克拉克直接把所有不愿吞进了肚子里。作为一个剧作家，他见到了自己的缪斯，他见到了自己塑造出的角色终于被赋予了生命，他一定不能摧毁现在这个时刻，他有预感，自己毕生的义务将在这时圆满完成。

“Master. ”他慷锵有力地将这个词语还了回去。一切都本末倒置了，他本是主人，而面前这位本是仆人。可是偏偏未知引他去探索更多，他胁迫着开始这一切的仆人对他做那些见不了光的事，那些面前仆人在黑暗里对别人做出的事。他本不应这样做，这禁忌太危险以致于人们言谈中丝毫不敢提及，生怕一提到就会下地狱。可是他心甘情愿，他受不了这表面的枷锁了。

“做你该做的。”克拉克走到布鲁斯身边，不需任何碰触仆人便知道怎么样做了。他坐了下来，而克拉克随之跪在了布鲁斯的脚边。他低头看着那锃亮的皮鞋反射着自己扭曲的倒影被削尖的头直指着鞋的主人，意示着罪恶的根源。他不能抗拒命运，事已至此，他的灵魂已经献给了魔鬼，而他知道回报来的疼痛即将会变成世上最醇的甜蜜。

仆人在一阵不知所以的蠕动后，最终放弃了挣扎。他是被捕的猎物，也是捕猎者。他最终还是一个奴仆，一个被给予大权的奴仆。

他将一只腿叠到另一只上，将鞋头凑到克拉克跟前，颤抖着声音说：“亲吻它。”权利的滋味是如此的美妙。这就是为什么他深陷其中无法逃离，但他被主人抓到了，这也是他最羞耻的失败，也许这也是为什么现在的命令在他自己听起来如此动人，因为矛盾总是最刺激的。

克拉克当然是无法亲下去的。他最终不是个演员，他无法像面前这位天生的演员一样变成角色，终于有一部分的他开始怀疑布鲁斯韦恩自己就是一副面具，因为他的每一个神态姿势都如此自然，当然，他不是说布鲁斯韦恩就是他的奴仆，一个享受虐恋的顺从者。

他最终只是弯腰示意了一下。

“演得不错啊，克拉克。你有这个潜力。”布鲁斯突然说话了，就在克拉克不自控陷入这个角色之中的时候，克拉克眨了眨眼，有些感谢他突然的跳脱。

但肯特导演却不能接受他的跳戏。

“没想到你那么会演戏，布鲁斯。”克拉克注意到了韦恩少爷突然变得亲密的态度，他不得不用点讥讽的语气迎接。

“毕竟我也是戏剧世家出身。”他换了一只腿翘起，并背离克拉克。接着，不觉得过分的布鲁斯将换下来的那只脚直接踩到了椅子上，并顺着姿势直接躺靠在了贵妃椅的有靠背的那一端。克拉克看着那高翘起的脚——西装裤滑落到了小腿的中部，他的丝袜意外地长，原预想的吊袜带并没有出现在视线里。脚踝在近距离看更加地清楚了，健壮的身躯并不妨碍布鲁斯韦恩有双纤细的脚踝，至少是比起他全身上下均匀的肌肉和身材来说。半透明的丝袜在大动作幅度下被拉伸得更开，克拉克可以透过那些细小的孔看见布鲁斯韦恩养尊处优得来的细腻肌肤，他不知道布鲁斯韦恩有没有发现自己象牙白的皮肤在舞台灯光下散着光泽，至少他发现了。

如此高贵。

他想弄脏他。

也许是被晃花了神，他竟然伸手握住了翘起的那只脚的脚踝。

“大胆！你怎么敢随意触碰我！”

“主人”甩开克拉克的手，迅速直起了身坐定，双腿朝着克拉克打开，两只脚在克拉克身旁落定。他居高临下地看着克拉克，冷峻的目光让克拉克不寒而栗，他的汗毛不自觉地站起，就像是对“主人”直觉一般地顺从。

“原谅我，主人。我想给您更衣。”克拉克没有想到剧本能与现实这样契合，阴差阳错中竟然从离刚刚不远的地方重新接起来了。他微微抖索着站起身跑向道具聚集的地方拿起了一双黑色的高跟鞋，然后急走回贵妃椅旁，对着“主人”捧着高跟鞋，亦如献祭。他在此对自己做出最后的审判，他即将成为“主人”最忠实的仆人。

“我并没有如此命令你，你怎么敢擅自做出举动。”

克拉克低着头说：“对不起，主人。我愿意接受惩罚。”

“主人”知道这一切的走向，真正的主人掌握着一切。他知道克拉克想要什么。

“先给我穿上。”

“好的，主人。”

克拉克将高跟鞋放在一旁，然后轻轻地捧起了布鲁斯的鞋跟，顺势脱了下来。他将高跟鞋重新拿起，然后将布鲁斯的脚趾套进了尖锐的鞋头。他的脚明显了大了一点，但如果要强硬一点地塞也应该能够穿进去。他捏着布鲁斯的脚筋犹豫，直到“主人”再次开口——

“快一点！”他用另外一只脚踢了一下克拉克。

克拉克总觉得有些恼火，这怕不是公报私仇？难道是刚刚露易丝和他的通话让他吃了露易丝的醋？没错，他知道两人曾经有过什么。克拉克二话不说直接开始粗暴地动作。其实他也不知道他在生什么气，但他仍将布鲁斯的脚尖顶在自己的胸口，竟也不顾那尖锐的疼痛就继续将布鲁斯的脚跟往鞋里逼，他甚至有些害怕自己手上的力气会把高跟鞋跟给掰下来，要知道它还是很细的。

“嗯——”在一声短促的闷哼之后克拉克才意识到自己使了多大的力，虽是终于把布鲁斯的脚塞进去了。克拉克都没来得及将他的脚放下就急忙抬头看布鲁斯，却看到布鲁斯的神情和他想象得不太一样。

本应是吃痛或者恼怒的表情才对。

可是布鲁斯韦恩却一手扶住了背后的靠背，另一边的手背捂住了自己的嘴。眉心向上微蹙，眼底泛着奇异的秋波；他的脸竟然红了，克拉克不知道是因为疼痛，还是因为疼痛所引起的一些别的东西让他如此反应剧烈。他能感觉到布鲁斯的脚在他的手里颤抖，鞋跟擦在他的大腿上怕是留了点刮痕。布鲁斯韦恩的一切都奇妙地契合这部话剧，只不过以一个令克拉克意想不到的方式。克拉克没有作声，只是观察着布鲁斯，手上继续给另外一只脚换上。布鲁斯大腿根部的紧绷使肌肉隆起，在西装裤的勾勒下形状清晰。

布鲁斯很紧张。

他轻轻地附了一只手上去摩挲。

手下的肌肉先是维持着收缩状态，然后几秒之后，慢慢地放松了下来。

高跟鞋穿进去了。

“也许……”肯特导演发话了。“你应该试试主人的角色。”

沉默先插入了话题。

“你敢。”

布鲁斯将脚抽离克拉克的手掌，高跟鞋重重地落在地面上发出刺耳的撞击声。

克拉克呆愣住了。他刚刚都说了什么做了什么？

“对不起！我们继续吧——”

等等。

“好啊，我们继续。”

布鲁斯起身了。他踏着那双高跟鞋自如地站了起来，宣示着对这块地盘的绝对主权，也显摆着自己作为“主人”的荣光。他像个骄傲的孔雀展示着自己的美丽，但布鲁斯韦恩丝毫不需要多加炫耀

他解开了他自己的皮带。他看起来十分适合那双红底黑面的尖头高跟鞋：尖锐、冷酷、又浪荡，使人无法拒绝他的强权，况且自是有人随时愿意跪倒在他的脚边膜拜。

还有那双黑色的丝袜，就那样紧紧地贴合住那双脚踝。可是克拉克感受过丝袜底下的肌肤，比那粗糙的布料要细滑得多。他手中的肌肉可以清楚地描摸出他脚踝的轮廓，肌肉如此细软甚至可以嵌进指纹。然而如果将手钻进西装裤脚摩挲揉捏的话，一定可以感受到布鲁斯因为站立在高跟鞋中而紧绷的小腿，还有那有力的大腿和……

克拉克闭上了眼睛。

他不该说继续的。

“你会接受惩罚。”说着，“主人”用皮带抽开一旁的空气嗖嗖作响，然后下手一劈——克拉克已经有些跪麻了的双腿无法运作，他不敢大声喘气，生怕“主人”会有所察觉他在脑海里对他出格地玷污。双手捏紧了两膝，地板上的冰凉突然从神经末梢传上大脑，然而克拉克本身却是受禁忌和未知炙烤，但又无法动弹。

打在肩背的皮带突然软了下来，比起尖锐的疼痛说起来更像是挑逗般的刺痒。这不是“主人”，这是布鲁斯。

“对不起。”皮带滑了下去，银扣摔在地板上的声响迫使克拉克重新睁开眼睛。布鲁斯跌回了椅子上，两肘撑着膝盖他扶住了自己的双颊。暴露出的眼瞳清澈见底，他窥探见了愧疚、不忍、畏惧和不适。这几种情感结合在一起，在克拉克看来，比起布鲁斯不忍心下手，更像是别的可能性。

“怎么了，布鲁斯？”克拉克仍跪着，但两膝向布鲁斯的高跟鞋够去。他一手放在了布鲁斯身边的椅垫上，一手却擅自摸向了皮带。他拿起来，然后移开了布鲁斯挡住脸的手，慢慢把皮带塞进了他攥着的手心。

“我不会。我做不到——”

布鲁斯推开了。

他抬眼看进克拉克的眼睛，然后移开。而克拉克却把目光锁在了布鲁斯每一个动作上。

他的手碰到了克拉克的，中间隔了个皮带。两人的手指不自主地勾住对方的，像两个磁铁一时分不开来。他们无法控制相互的吸引。

克拉克知道这是什么意思，但是他不知道他能否做到。

他正在一步步地陷入这一切。

就在他还没有动弹的时候，布鲁斯先动作了。

他转向贵妃椅侧面的扶手，然后将两腿放上了椅垫。两臂交叠，他把胸贴向椅垫，同时腰臀抬起，膝盖跪在椅垫上，高跟鞋顶着椅沿固定住了自己。布鲁斯正做着无声的邀请。还有布鲁斯的眼睛——他的半张脸都埋进了自己的双臂，只有暴露出来的那一面朝着克拉克，散下来的些许杂发给钴蓝的虹膜印了几道危险的阴翳，像深渊一般几乎能把克拉克的心魂吸进去。可是静默的布鲁斯就维持着这个姿势，如此顺从，像只待宰的羔羊一般诱惑着克拉克去犯下淫邪的罪孽。

可是这一切都是自然驱使，所谓道德的框架就是克拉克想要谴责的，水到渠成的欲望被抑制只会有一个结果，那就是死亡；而如果去满足，那就是注定的命运。

克拉克握紧了皮带站了起来。腿部重新充血让他的意识格外地清醒。

克拉克举起手，然后落下。

皮带唰的一声抽到了布鲁斯的臀部上，即使是隔着毛呢大衣声音照样尖锐地向剧场四周射出，回音像耳鸣一般在克拉克的耳边煽动着他。他看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯依旧看着克拉克，但之前的不适已经完全消失了，取而代之的是直勾勾的挑衅。他的手指此时正捏着自己的手肘但并不使力，于是反而看起来像是手指因为舒爽而自然地蜷缩。

克拉克有些害怕，这过于正当了。

他下不去手。

“我没感觉到什么。你有在打吗？”

是他下手太轻了吗？

克拉克承认他的确不敢用太大的力度。这一切对于他来说就像是禁果，他从来没有尝试过。

禁果会是什么滋味？

他又打了下去。

“再重一点。”

再一次。

“再重一点！”

再一次。

布鲁斯支起了身子，他脱掉了他的大衣，里面的高领毛衣完全地露了出来，十分贴身地勾勒出布鲁斯健美的身形。剧烈的呼吸带动他的胸口上下起伏着，他焦急地伸展自己的肩部好让手臂滑出袖子，然后直接弃之不顾，大衣被甩到了不远处。布鲁斯不耐地趴回了原位。

布鲁斯把腰压了下去好让臀部更好地展现给克拉克。现在没有了毛呢大衣的遮挡，克拉克可以清楚地看到轻薄的西装裤下圆润的双峰。

没有内裤边缘的痕迹。

他打了下去。

“你是饿了几天吗？一点力气都没有！”

“你不懂“大力一点”是什么意思吗？”

“不知道你是怎么长成这个样子的。”

克拉克咬牙。

紧接着一声抽开空气的声音，布鲁斯突然尖叫，响彻空荡的剧院。

“这么打你满意了吗？你个婊子！”

一次又一次，皮带抽在布鲁斯屁股上的声音一个比一个刺耳。火辣的回响驱动着克拉克继续他的鞭打，他看着布鲁斯死死地咬住自己的袖子紧闭着眼不让自己叫喊出声，他像一只鞭子下的猛兽终于被驯服一般始终翘着自己的屁股接受惩戒，膝盖却忍不住因为激烈的鞭打而打滑。

克拉克全身的热血都为了此时此刻而流动，他感到前所未有地兴奋。他看着布鲁斯是如何在重击之下仍然迎合着压低自己的腰部；他敢说布鲁斯的屁股现在一定布满了红痕，而鞭下这个淫荡的顺从者只会因为疼痛而更加享受，鲜活的快感刺激让他分泌更多的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素，让他不自控地勃起。

是克拉克肯特让布鲁斯韦恩兴奋地勃起的。

“克拉克——！”

他手上的动作停了下来。克拉克看向说话的人。

他的眼眶血红，中间的蓝色却没有半点浑浊。布鲁斯看着克拉克睫毛扑闪，又是一滴眼泪流了下来。

布鲁斯韦恩哭了。

他带着哭腔呢喃着克拉克听不清楚的话语，一边迟钝地摇着头蜷缩起身体。他的高跟鞋不知什么时候已经离了他的双脚掉到了地上。布鲁斯胡乱扯着自己毛衣的领子好像要汲取更多氧气，手中的布料已经被他扯松了。

克拉克终于反应了过来。

“对不起——”

台下又有铃声响起。克拉克愣了一愣，然后干站着不知如何是好，他望一望台下，又望回布鲁斯。“我刚刚联系了露易丝，她说她会来接我们……”

说不定是她的电话，说不定她已经在门外了。

克拉克咽了口口水。

“我还是去接一下，你在这等等……”

*

“露易丝说她临时有事。”急喘着的克拉克推开大门。他刚刚就是落荒而逃，以不用面对自己所招致的一切。他感到愧疚，为了哭泣的布鲁斯，也为了自己内心那份罪恶感和应运而生的快感。

布鲁斯已经停止了哭泣并且站了起来，他甚至还有些颤抖，克拉克害怕他随时都会双腿一软而摔倒在地。他赶紧跑上台扶住了布鲁斯。

“我们应该休息——”

“不。”布鲁斯的嗓音有点沙哑。

“什么？”

“我还可以继续。我想继续。”他看着克拉克。

克拉克沉默地看着他。

这不对。这一切都是错的。他已经陷入了这一切，如果再不抽身后果不堪设想。他不应该继续陪布鲁斯韦恩玩他的游戏，不管他的目的是什么，他也不再想继续探究。

“算了，开个玩笑。”

布鲁斯韦恩推开了犹豫的克拉克肯特，转身正面摔在了贵妃椅上。

“小心！”

布鲁斯把头埋进双臂，并没有想回应克拉克的意思。

克拉克站在那里看着他。

“布鲁斯……”

他知道他是渴望的。克拉克肯特已经初尝了禁果。既然已经卸下了道德的外衣，又为何要抑制本我。克拉克想让布鲁斯完完全全地从痛感中解放升华，唤起对于爱的需要。他想让世人妒忌他们之间的疼痛并有所启发。他知道这一切都是自私的。可是就今晚维纳斯已经来临，他无法阻挡自己内心的爱与欲了。

剧作家最常谈论的主题就是爱了，克拉克肯特又怎会不清楚自己内心的情感呢？

“我想从最后那一部分开始，可以吗布鲁斯？”

“我不知道台词。”布鲁斯终于回应了他，头仍然闷在双臂中听不出来任何情感。

“很简单的，你即兴发挥就好。”克拉克走到贵妃椅边。“你只要跟着我来。”

“我该怎么做？”

“站起来。”

布鲁斯先直起了身，之前的鞭打让他动作慢了一些，但他仍然利落地站了起来。克拉克轻柔地绕过布鲁斯坐了下来，双腿并拢。

“坐到我的腿上。”

“好的，主——”

“嘘。叫我克拉克。”

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛。

“克拉克。”

“布鲁斯，坐。”

布鲁斯顺从地跨坐到克拉克腿上。

“嗯……”布鲁斯闷哼出声。

身后的疼痛在外力接触时不禁使布鲁斯的臀部紧绷，好抑制痛感。布鲁斯微微扭动，双手不住地把住克拉克的双肩想要找到一个合适的姿势坐好。克拉克感受着布鲁斯柔软的臀肉在他的大腿上摩擦，他十分确定布鲁斯没有穿内裤。他的睾丸也蹭着克拉克的大腿，克拉克怕他来自内心的颤栗会让腿上的人感知到。布鲁斯的手离他的胸口太近了，他不能粗喘，他不能心跳加快，他不能看着布鲁斯脸上的难耐。克拉克清了清喉咙。

“在这里，他们应该接吻。”

真正的剧本最后两人殉情了。克拉克赌布鲁斯不知道。

“我是掌控者还是顺从者？”布鲁斯看着克拉克，眼里微妙的精光躲开了克拉克的视线。

“你是——唔。”

布鲁斯吻上了克拉克。

克拉克狼狈极了。布鲁斯的舌头灵活地邀请克拉克缠绵到一起，嘴唇的触感让最柔滑的天鹅绒都黯然失色。克拉克将手放在布鲁斯的腰间，开始笨拙地舔舐着布鲁斯的嘴唇，企图多尝一份甜蜜，却一不小心将牙齿磕到了自己的上嘴唇，一阵钝痛让克拉克停了嘴上的动作。布鲁斯热情地吮吸着克拉克的上唇，仿佛在安抚着他，如火焰一般炙热的唇舌让克拉克湿润了克拉克的嘴唇传递去同等热度。克拉克仍旧吃痛，只能简单地回应一下布鲁斯强烈的攻势。

接着布鲁斯放开了他。

“不习惯和男人接吻吗？”

“不是——”

“没关系，”布鲁斯继续说。“把我想象成露易丝就好。”

布鲁斯重新吻上克拉克的嘴角。

克拉克怔住。

“不不不，你误会了，我和露易丝不是那种关系。”

“那就把我想象成你的梦中情人。”

“我不用也不想把你想象成什么人。”

克拉克感觉到腿上的人身子突然一僵，接着手下布鲁斯的腰突然软了下来。

布鲁斯整个人都瘫软在了克拉克的怀里。头埋进了克拉克的颈窝，火热的呼吸泼洒在克拉克的脉搏上让他心里奇痒无比。他的胸口伏在克拉克的胸口上，克拉克忍不住摸上去玩弄，大拇指绕着挺立的乳头打转。布鲁斯的粗喘突然加深，然后他咬上了克拉克的脖颈。

“嗷！”

布鲁斯抵在克拉克肩膀的额头开始震动。

布鲁斯还敢笑。

克拉克一手打在了布鲁斯的屁股上。

“啊！”

布鲁斯被激得直接立起了身子。

他的下体就在克拉克的视线前方，他能看到布鲁斯已经十分兴奋了。

克拉克利落地将布鲁斯的裤子直接脱了下来。

然后他凝住了气。

原来这就是为什么他先前在小腿的位置看不到吊袜带，原来布鲁斯穿了长筒袜。筒袜卡在布鲁斯的大腿中部，过紧的丝袜边缘在饱满的肌肉上勒出了一道色情的红痕。克拉克摩挲着此时光裸的大腿根部，忽略冷落直指他脸部的性器，继而将他的手从布鲁斯身边绕到了他身后。

他的手指划过一道一道被皮带打出的肿痕，他们一定已经变得深红。克拉克不需多加思索就能知道布鲁斯是怎样在为克拉克给予的而颤栗；他享受着克拉克指甲刮过红痕的刺痛，胀大的性器在克拉克面前无力地晃动着——布鲁斯正扭动着他的腰臀。

他吻上布鲁斯性器的头部，然后离开。

“嗯……克拉克……”布鲁斯呻吟着他的名字，勾引着他做出更过分的事情。

克拉克两只手捧起了布鲁斯的屁股开始粗暴地揉捏。

“啊……”布鲁斯难耐地叫出来，闭上了他的眼睛。那些红肿一碰便是火辣辣的，但是这只会让他更加兴奋地全心沉浸于这甜蜜的苦痛。

克拉克慢慢将布鲁斯往他身体上按，并侧着身子去看布鲁斯被他用手掰开的臀瓣。红透了的软肉在他的指缝中透着点原来的白皙，布鲁斯富有弹性的肌肉在克拉克赤裸的注视下不住地绷紧，却因牵扯出的疼痛无法动弹更多。

克拉克突然有些后悔。

他撩起布鲁斯的毛衣将头探了进去。他亲吻着布鲁斯的腹肌并舔舐过去，留下一道水痕。布鲁斯将衣物内克拉克的头引到他的胸乳处，下身的大腿因长时间的跪立和克拉克的刺激而颤抖着，但是他无暇管这么多。克拉克温热的呼吸烫着他的身体，口腔里的热度绝对会使他的乳头更加肿胀变红。克拉克还啃咬着他的胸肌，企图留下他的标记。布鲁斯将衣服褪去，只剩下下身的筒袜。

克拉克看得见自己的功绩。因激动而泛红的胸膛被点缀上了紫红色的吻痕，布鲁斯两边的乳头都因为克拉克的唾液在舞台灯下发着水光，凸起的胸肌留有克拉克的齿印。

布鲁斯是克拉克的。

“你是我的。”克拉克说。

“嗯，我是你的。”布鲁斯低头轻笑。

在这漫漫长夜中，最后一个要来面试的演员一直都没有出现。

他的名字叫火柴马龙。


End file.
